


Ship It

by theskywasblue



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack, Fluff, Gossip, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-08
Updated: 2010-07-08
Packaged: 2017-10-10 11:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/99078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theskywasblue/pseuds/theskywasblue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riku knows just how to deal with gossip</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ship It

**Author's Note:**

  * For [velvetina_wonka](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=velvetina_wonka).



> For the prompt "SHIP IT!"

“They’re watching us.”

Sora tried to turn around, but was stopped by Riku’s hand on his arm.

“Don’t look, idiot.” Riku stared down at the top of Sora’s head, “then they’ll know we know.”

“Well then _who’s_ watching?” Sora huffed, blowing a strand of brown hair off his forehead. He fixed his blue eyes on a spot on the front of Riku’s school uniform. He could feel Riku’s breath on the top of his head and the heat of Riku’s palm through his uniform shirt. It made his skin itch. Or maybe that was just the sudden sensation of eyes on the back of his neck.

“Selphie,” Riku said finally, his voice a deep, soothing rumble with so little space between them. The din of the hallways was dying down, and Sora was bitterly aware that any moment they were going to have to move apart and head for their own classes. “Tidus and Wakka. Not just today either.”

Sora felt his cheeks light up. “How come you didn’t say anything Riku?”

“I thought they would get bored eventually.”

“As if.” Selphie didn’t get bored of anything. The bell chimed loudly and Sora’s heart fell. “So what are we supposed to do about it then...I mean, if we can’t shake them off or anything?”

“Nothing,” Riku shrugged, leaning forward and catching Sora’s lips in a deep kiss.

They had never done anything like it – right there in the open where anyone, teachers included, might see them – and Sora should have panicked; but considering he hadn’t panicked in the face of hordes of Heartless bearing down on him, panicking over a little – perfect – kiss seemed...cowardly.

From the other end of the hall – probably behind one of the waste bins next to the gym doors – there was a very long, and high-pitched, squeal.

“Oh my god! They’re so cute!”

Up against Sora’s tingling lips, Riku huffed softly. “Fangirls...”

-End-


End file.
